


FIFI

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	FIFI

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**FIFI**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


****

**She sank onto Ken Hutchinson’s bed. She’d done the laundry  
and had tidied up. Now it was her chance to surprise Hutch. He didn’t expect her at this time; was probably looking  
for a quiet evening at home. She would kiss his tiredness away.  ?>**

 ****

 ****

 **When she heard the front door open, she bent one leg and spread her arms.**

 ****

 ****

 **The door was kicked open, and ? >Hutchinson stumbled in, locked in a passionate kiss with his partner, Starsky.**

 ****

 ****

 **Fifi slid off the bed, grabbing her handbag.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Fifi, what…?” she heard Hutch ask, then she was out  
of the door.**

 ****

 ****

 ** Mission   
impossible.  **

****

****

****

****

****

**   
  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
  
**

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
